


Thing a villain would do, stab the hero.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anal, Anal Sex, Arguing, Awkward Boners, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Boners, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Gore, Injury, Insults, Knifeplay, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marking, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Ouch, Out of Character, Porn, Rough Sex, Self-Denial, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Stabbing, Swearing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tsunderes, Violence, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Another request from someone who wants to remain anonymous. Not the same person surprisingly. They also want something FUCKY with the duckys. This one has an arguably more in character action, Negaduck stabbing Darkwing...I had to turn down a sweeter pairing to do this. I hope you are happy, person who asked for this.





	Thing a villain would do, stab the hero.

Drake Mallard had followed Jim Starling into the sewer. He was finally going to catch him, maybe this could be it. The day that he could bring Jim back to the light and have his hero back. Drake's head was stuck in a daydream of his hero finally loving him back as he had loved his hero for so many years now, but he shaked himself out of this cloudy and rosey tinted mindset upon seeing his former role model. The short time actor hid behind a corner to avoid being seen. 

Starling looked to his punching bag with a picture of that gloyhog copycat taped on to it. He felt himself boil over with rage. That imposter had taken everything from him. The fallen star took a violent hold on the bag, breathing heavily in anger. The fallen hero wanted to rip the cheap knock off part. He could only see red. There was a click, and soon the punching bag was spilling it's contents out. The thing about the color red is it's the color of impulse. Both of blood and of a blushing face. The former actor wasn't thinking for he only saw red. The former star wrapped his arms around the bag and began to rub himself against it. 

At first, The superhero wasn't exactly sure what the supervillain was doing to the punching bag. Which was reasonable as it looked like he was merely hugging it before he started to dry hump it. Yet, Mallard was an adult and he soon realized just what was going on. The hero felt his mind grow light with ideas of his beloved hero doing the same to him. Moving against him with such lustful need. This was only fueled onwards by seeing the picture on the bag. 

Negaduck pinned the half empty bag against the wall and moved one hand down to his Dick. "Stupid FUCKING pretty Hollywood face, I'll make that pretty little smug grin a nice mess when I'm done with you." Not Jim Starling huffed in hatred that twisted into a gleeful chuckle "How smug will you be then, You rip off artist!?" The villain began to grin and move his hand faster as he imagined it. That fake Darkwing Duck shaking with fear then looking down with surprise that shifts to wanting desire before taking the one and only original Darkwing Duck all in. 

Darkwing Duck shaked with nervous fear of being caught as he watched the former Darkwing Duck with a hunger that he couldn't fulfill without getting closer. He listened on to the siren song that begged him near, "I'd love to see your stupid perfect Hollywood make up all smudged and running, seeing you sweat as I FUCK your ASS. Oh and I bet you'd like it too, You would love me to be inside you just filling you with ME." Oh and how much Negaduck didn't know about his words hitting the mark. The super hero's mind spun with images of the super villain, tempting him ever closer. 

The former superstar noted something in the corner of his eye. The older duck swung around, he wasn't going to risk anyone else seeing this. He couldn't. His mirror reflection looked back at him, The double image was clearly hard. It sorta threw him off, despite his fantasies. The Duck formally known as Jim Starling had never truly believed that the younger duck had any such thoughts or feelings about him. The knife was still open, it's blade was swiftly pressed against a neck. Which snapped the starstruck fan out his lewd daydreams. "What were you doing?" DW attempted to get the blame off himself. 

ND narrows his eyes. "Nothing!!" he barked back, "WHAT were YOU doing?!" The young man looked away, trying to find something to shift the conversation away from himself. He coughed up the word loudly, "NOTHING!!" The stabby metal moved down to a cock. "Then why are you hard?" Negaduck chuckled sadistically. Darkwing pointed out, "Oh, like you aren't hard too?" The blade stabbed into the hero. The villain fumed, "It was your FUCKING fault!" Despite the fact that he was bleed from his gut, The Mallard felt like the betrayal was more painful than the knife. 

Maybe it was a bad idea to get into an argument with someone who's only wanted to kill him when said person who wants to kill him has a knife. Perhaps an even worse idea was to not pull out a weapon of his own to defend himself upon seeing the knife. Unless that would've made the stabbing happen faster which is likely. It shouldn't have been such a surprise either. These things didn't matter much as the young man fell down to the ground after the older man pushed him during his moment of shock. 

The recolor got on top of his replacement and started to carve into his skin. Darkwing looked down, it was letters but he couldn't tell what they were spelling yet as Negaduck hadn't finished. That moment of shock at the not at all shocking second betrayal ended. The Super Hero grabbed at the hand, trying to pry the blade out of it. The Super Villain saw an opportunity and dipped his penis in the bleeding wound before pushing himself into the hero's ass. A dirty tactic that unfortunately for the mallard, worked all too well. 

The fanboy, even if he was bleeding and had been FUCKING stabbed, slipped into his rosey colored delusion that this wasn't happening and his idol loved him. If I had to guess why, it's a denial coping mechanism. The shark toothed duck started to move, continuing his message. Between the two different forms of stabbing into him, Drake found himself being yanked out and pulled back into his delusional view. Maybe it was because he was bleeding out that he couldn't quite get a hold on reality. 

The puddle of blood grew larger as Mallard blacked out. 

On that shouldn't happen in character note, at least not so easily, this is where we meet 

The End.


End file.
